


Storms

by CalicoPudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: Shouyou giggles a little, loosening his death grip on the blanket as Kenma adjusts it around the both of them. He’s fine for a short while, but thunder crashes outside the window again.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Little KenHina short, hope you like it

“It doesn’t look like it’s going to let up anytime soon,” Kenma says softly, letting the curtain fall back over the window.

“Oh, ‘s okay, we’ll just stay here then.” Shouyou is quick to give Kenma a smile, but his white knuckled grip on the blanket gives him away.

Quickly, Kenma rejoins him on the bed, sparing a moment to ruffle the orange mess of hair atop Shouyou’s head.

“Sorry,” he whispers.

It’s a new development, or at least one that Kenma hasn’t noticed before, but Shouyou gets pretty twitchy whenever a major storm hits. They were supposed to go to the mall, Shouyou had spent far too long on the train to spend his stay cooped up in Kenma’s house. However, the universe had other plans for them.

Clouds had rolled over on their walk from the station, and a light rain had started when Kenma unlocked his door. It wasn’t bad, he’d asked Shouyou if it was still good for them to go out, and the other boy had only stated that he’d brought along his umbrella. They’d only been inside a few minutes, Shouyou needed to freshen up and drop off his bag while Kenma changed clothes, but it had been long enough.

As if the clouds had opened up, a torrential downpour took over the sky. Shouyou had been sitting on the bed, kicking his legs and waiting for Kenma to get ready.

And that's how they find themselves now.

“It's okay, Shouyou.”

“Yeah, but I'm too old to be afraid of thunderstorms- I'm not afraid! It's just- they're loud and-”

Another crash booms across the sky and Shouyou yelps, clinging to Kenma.

“I'm not scared,” he insists, voice barely above a whisper.

Kenma just smiles, reaching over Shouyou to grab at the comforter.

“If it's any consolation, Kuroo won't go into the deep end of a pool.”

“What? Is he afraid of drowning?”

“No, but he thinks there are monsters at the bottom of the pool. He won’t go anywhere he can’t stand on his feet with his head above the water.”

Shouyou giggles a little, loosening his death grip on the blanket as Kenma adjusts it around the both of them. He’s fine for a short while, but thunder crashes outside the window again.

Kenma can’t really find it in himself to complain, because Shouyou is now tucked tight against him.

They wait it out, Kenma talks about what he can, and plays with Shouyou’s hair or rubs his arms when words stop helping.

“Is it just the thunder?” Kenma asks, an idea forming rather belatedly in his head.

“Mostly. The sound is the worst part.”

“And what’s the other?”

There’s a lull in the thunder, leaving them with the unending drum beat of raindrops on the window.

“It’s stupid,” Shouyou mumbles, voice muffled even further because his face is pressed against the soft fabric of Kenma’s hoodie.

“I won’t think so.”

Shouyou doesn’t say anything for a while. Another thunderclap and Shouyou presses impossibly closer to Kenma.

“I- whenever it rains, I always think about drowning.”

Kenma waits for him to explain.

“My family went camping once, and it rained the night before, the river we were by was bloated and my mom told me and my cousin not to play too close to it. We did anyway. I’d been to the river before, swam in it but I didn’t think it would be so deep after the rain. My cousin almost fell in, but I pulled him back and- I- I fell in instead.”

Kenma’s hands find Shouyou’s and gently work them out of the tight curl they’ve been stuck in since the storm began in earnest. They crack, and Kenma winces at the noise but Shouyou doesn’t seem to notice.

“That’s not stupid at all.”

“But I’m not even anywhere near the river, Kenma!” Shouyou starts to argue.

“Shouyou, I said it’s not stupid. Believe me, please?” he doesn’t make eye contact, focusing instead on rubbing some feeling into Shouyou’s fingers.

It’s therapeutic in a way, and Kenma notes all the differences between their hands.Shouyou’s are rough, covered in calluses, they’re not necessarily pretty, but they’re strong. In turn, Kenma’s hands are almost obsessively upkept, nails trimmed and skin unblemished save for the very tips of his fingers where it’s just a little worn.

Shouyou jumps as another wave of thunder rolls.

“Yeah, okay,” he whispers, removing his hands from Kenma’s to wring them together.

“Shouyou.”

He doesn’t respond, just leans until he can rest his head on Kenma’s shoulder.

They wait out the storm. Eventually, all of Shouyou’s agitation and tense muscles melt away into exhaustion and he passes out. Kenma never did get his agreement, but he’s content to wait until the storm is over and Shouyou wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> First for a series of shorts that are published in the order chosen by those in the Haikyuu Amino group. Also a backup story due to my potential absence


End file.
